Right Here
by Uchiha Yumi
Summary: What stood between Rangiku and Gin? What was their relationship made of? [Ichimaru x Matsumoto, One Shot]


**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** Right Here

**Genre:** General, Angst

**Summary: ** What stood between Rangiku and Gin? What was their relationship made of? Ichimaru x Matsumoto, One Shot

**Rating:** PG13/R

**Parings**: Ichimaru/Matsumoto

**Main Characters: **Matsumoto Rangiku, Ichimaru Gin.

**Special thanks:** A special thank to Lilya-chan and FunnyNeko, for reading and correcting all of my nasty stuff.

**Notes:** English is not my native tongue. Please tell me about my mistakes!

I'm not good at writing about Bleach.

Dedicated to my drawing-master, my dear FunnyNeko!

I felt so guilty I hadn't written something for you for Christmas. And…here we are!

One of the stories you asked me for!

I hope you'll like it, my dear.

Kisses.

**Right Here**

the song used is "Right Here", by Staind

Matsumoto Rangiku just stared out of the window.

A knot of confused, wicked thoughts was oppressing her mind, leaving her breathless.

Two weeks…

Two weeks had passed since that day. Since the whole Soul Society had been thrown in a complete mess by the betrayal of three Captains.

But things had revolved positively, right? Hitsugaya-taichou had got wounded pretty seriously, but, thanks heavens, he was now recovering.

Why was she so worried, then?

No one died, no one had permanent injuries and, selfishly speaking, she had been minimally involved in the entire event – just a twisted ankle and some bruises.

The girl sighed. Just a twisted ankle, some bruises…and a deep scar in her already bleeding heart.

For, among the three traitors, there was him.

Him, the first person she ever fell in love with.

It had been strange.

She was nothing more than a little girl who just entered the Shinigami Academy and he was an handsome boy attending the last year. An handsome boy who brightly smiled at her.

She used to be a shy person, but his cheerful appearance and his lovely behaviour warmed her up, making her want to smile back. So, when all her books fell on the ground and he helped her to collect them, she promised to herself she would have done everything for him.

_I know I've been mistaken  
But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made  
I've got some imperfections  
But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face_

It had been wrong.

She had completely devoted herself to someone she barely knew, without even wondering if her feelings were reciprocated.

But he smiled! He kept on blessing her dark, shy soul with the light shining from his curved lips, hushing her every single indecision.

Their meetings multiplied. Or, rather, his appearances did, for he used to suddenly materialize whenever she was alone and harmless, making that young, girlish heart of hers furiously jump in her already woman-like bosom.

He didn't say much. There was no need to spoil that magic with words. Sometimes he walked her home, other times he lent her his books, or gave her his notes. And that was what all their relationship was made of.

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

It had been sorrowful.

After a few months he graduated and entered the 9th Division.

Rangiku felt her heart tearing and bleeding. No more secret meetings in the training areas, no more shy blushes paid back with bright smiles or light chuckles. She couldn't stand to lose it all.

So she made up her mind and, on a rainy day of March she waited for him in front of the Division's headquarters. The water was pouring down the sky, falling on her blonde hair and icing her skin, but she didn't matter. She was sure one of his smiles would have lit up the weeping clouds and a tiny sunbeam would have entered her heart.

When he arrived they stared at each other for a long time, his black umbrella finally protecting them from the rain.

"I can't be without you" she just said, simply, as her young teenager feeling was.

He didn't reply. Just pinned her against the wall and kissed her swollen lips, his tongue slowly making its way in her mouth, caressing her palate. She wailed, surprised by his ministrations. But, as the kiss got broken, his lips curved again, giving her the sensation that, as long as she trusted him, it would have been right.

"You're too young" he answered to the questioning look on her face.

That sentence startled her.

She cried for it, she felt, for the first time, the mourning of defeat crawling under her skin for it.

But she didn't give up. He was right. He had always been.

How could a smart and beautiful shinigami as he now was, hang around with a mere student?

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

It had been dejecting.

Some years later she graduated too, the highest marks ever in the Academy's history.

She was happy. She was now a Shinigami! She had been recruited to the 7th Division and she could now tell she was worth enough for him. She rushed through Soul Society's streets, her new Zanpakutou clattering in its holster as she reached his office.

"I'm a shinigami!" she shouted, her Certificate proudly held in her right hand.

He smiled. Oh God, how much did she crave for that!

But, as her eyes tentatively revolved to him the some question as four years before, his hands went up to her waist and slammed her against his bureau. His mouth reached for her neck and shoulder as, once again, she moaned in shock and surprise. He gently sucked on her skin, twirling his tongue to have her shiver in delight and pleasure.

"But now – he replied, his left hand undoing the upper part of her kimono, revealing her bra – I've been promoted to Vice Captain. You're not enough for me yet."

And, with a last kiss between her breasts, he left.

Her light-blue paper-made Certificate slipped from her hand, fluttering on the floor.

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

It had been foolish.

After all that happened, she still wanted him.

Her heart still jumped for his smiling face, her limbs still trembled whenever she saw him.

She had to achieve him, whatever the price was.

How could she live without him?

How could her soul shine without him?

_I hope you're not intending  
To be so condescending it's as much as I can take  
and you're so independent  
you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break_

It had been overwhelming.

She tried. As hard and intensely as she could. And then, she finally became a Fukutaichou, entering the 10th Division under Hitsugaya-taichou. He now was the Captain of the 3rd , it was true, but she managed to get to him!

She rushed to his house, panting hard as her lonely figure passed through the pouring water.

How curious. Exactly as 10 years before, it was raining.

When he opened the door, she was just as wet as a wet, scared cat. He handed a towel and offered her to get a shower.

She accepted, her whole body writhing in happiness under the hot, water, until the door suddenly got opened.

He stared at her, naked. But his cheer smile was still there, so she just smiled back.

"I'm now a fukutaichou" Matsumoto said, an innocent joy seeping through her simple statement.

"Very well" were his only words.

Then, they did it.

They had sex.

Three times in a row. In the shower, then in his bed. It had been wrong, fulfilling, startling, spellbinding…

It had been all. All that she ever had.

_I've made a commitment  
I'm willing to bleed for you  
I needed fulfilment  
I found what I need in you  
_

It had been crushing.

He got more and more distant from her, even if they usually had sex quite often.

He kept on smiling, it was true, but there was a sinister and wicked glint in his face which always made her shiver in terror. There was something twisting in him, something wrong and hidden and…scary.

But how could she believe such a thing?

He had always been her idol, the person she devoted her life to, the person who made her arrive where she now was.

She was faithful, after all.

She had to be.

_But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting_

And then?

After that, things rolled too suddenly to be caught.

The intruders, the fake-death of Aizen-Taichou, the betrayal, and…

His last words.

His last words to her.

"I really wouldn't have minded to be bound a little longer – he said – See you, Rangiku. I'm sorry"

_Why can't you just forgive me  
I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way  
But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting  
I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting  
_

She cried. Oh, how much she cried! Her heart was now filled with suppositions, and hypothesis and thoughts.

Maybe, if she hadn't been so simple-hearted…

Maybe if she hadn't trusted him too much…

Maybe…

_But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting_

Small sobs agitated her bosom and tears ran down her cheeks.

For this time, Ichimaru Gin had left forever.


End file.
